1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display interface, and, more particularly, to a display interface system, a display device and a display system capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display system includes a source device for providing image data and a display device for displaying the provided image data. For example, the source device may include a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a computer, a set top box (STB), a video game console, a digital camcorder, a processor of a mobile phone, or the like. The display device may include a digital television (TV), a monitor, a display device of a mobile phone, or the like.
Recently, display interface techniques have been developed to transfer signals rapidly and without loss between the source device and the display device. Such a display interface may include a digital visual interface (DVI), a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI), a DisplayPort, or the like.
The DVI is a video interface standard for transferring signals between a personal computer (PC) and the monitor, which is defined by a digital display working group (DDWG). The DVI is based upon a transition minimized differential signaling (TDMS) technology. Such a DVI has been widely used in a plasma display device, a peripheral device, as well as the PC. Recently, the HDMI, which is applicable to a high resolution system based upon the DVI, has been widely adopted.
The HDMI is a digital interface that provides for both uncompressed digital image signals and uncompressed digital sound signals and allows for the transmission and reception of high resolution image and sound data. The HDMI provides an interface between the source device, such as the STB, the DVD player, or the like, and the display device, such as the monitor, the digital TV, or the like. The HDMI is compatible with the DVI. The HDMI may be based upon the TDMS that is employed in the DVI. A TDMS signal conversion includes a modulation from parallel data to high-speed serial data in a transmitter and a corresponding demodulation in a receiver.
In a conventional display system, image data is typically transferred per frame regardless of whether the frame data is for a moving image or a still image. For example, if a refresh rate of the display system is 30 Hz, the image data is transferred thirty times per second. In particular, although the frame data is for a still image, the same image data is transferred thirty times per second.
As such, in the conventional display system, the same image data is constantly transferred even though frame data for a still image is transferred, thereby increasing power consumption.